We Meet Again
by MadxForxYaoi
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were all best friends kindergarten up through seventh grade. Until Inuyasha moved away. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku stayed in tact. But, Inuyasha grew up to be a famous singer and the two girls' favorite artist. What will
1. A Special Surprise

Okay, I know I haven't updated Forever and Always, Love, but I have writer's block for the new chapter. Don't worry though I will update soon. Until then enjoy this new story. R&R. And to let you know probably all of the characters in this story will be out of character, but a lot of people like that kind of shit. **Shrugs** Oh well enjoy my new story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. But, however I do own this story so fuck off you dumb ass lawyers. Even though one day I will become a lawyer and then I will get ownership of Inuyasha. Until then I will wait. **Taps foot** Also Inuyasha and I also don't own the song Let Me Go, 3 Doors Downs does.

Chapter 1: A Special Surprise

"Damn there's nothing on T.V." Kagome bit out. Her day was horrible first she was late to work, got her ass chewed out by her boss, then that bastard Kouga hit on her, she got a parking ticket, came home, and tripped over her cat. "I'm checking the radio." She walked over turned it on and a smile then graced her lips. On the radio it was playing her favorite artist's new song. Inuyasha Taisho singing Let Me Go. She jumped up and sat on her counter top while singing along.

_One more kiss could be the best thing_

_One more lie could be the worst_

_And all these thoughts are never resting_

_And you're not something I deserve_

_In my head there's only you now_

_This world falls on me_

_In this world, there's real and make believe_

This seems real to me 

_You love me, but you don't know who I am_

_I'm torn between this life I lead _

_And where I stand_

_You love me, but you don't know who I am_

_So let me go _

_Let me go_

_I dream we head to what I hope for_

_And I turn my back on loving you_

_How can this love be a good thing_

_When I know what I'm going through_

_In my head there's only you now_

_This world falls on me_

_In this world, there's real and make believe_

_This seems real to me_

_You love me, but you don't know who I am_

_I'm torn between this life I lead_

_And where I stand_

_You love me, but you don't know who I am_

_So let me go, just let me go_

_No matter how hard I try_

_I can't escape these things inside_

_I know, I know_

_But all these pieces fall apart_

_You will be the only one who knows_

_Who knows_

_You love me, but you don't know who I am_

_I'm torn between this life I lead _

_And where I stand_

_You love, but you don't know who I am_

_So let me go_

_Just let me go_

_You love me, but you don't_

_You love me, but you don't_

_You love me, but you don't know who I am_

_You love me, but you don't_

_You love me, but you don't_

_You love me, but you don't know me…_

As Kagome finished singing she sighed, "God I miss him. I wish that we hadn't lost touch. Oh well it's too late now. He probably doesn't even remember me." After getting down from the counter she listened intently to the radio. "Tickets will be sold to Inuyasha Taisho's concert at the box office. The concert is June 19th, one day away. Get the tickets now we're almost sold out." said the D.J.

"Shit I need to go to that concert, but I'll never be able to afford the tickets. FUCK I HATE MY LIFE!" she screamed kicking the shit out of her stove. As she fumed someone burst threw through the door also screaming. It was Sango. "Oh my god Kagome. I'm so damned glad you're here. Guess what? Oh forget it I can't wait to see the look on your face, so I'll tell you. I got tickets to Inuyasha's concert! For your birthday tomorrow." Sango screamed jumping up and down like a crazed maniac.

"You have got to be shitting me! You know what this means to me you shouldn't joke about it." Kagome said a little sadly. "No lie Kags. We're going to an old bud's concert! For you birthday present!" "WOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHOOOOOOOO! Sango you're the best, girl! Holy shit what am I going to wear!" Kagome yelled, now also jumping like a crazed maniac.

"Kaggers, Kaggers, Kaggers, my dear puny minded Kaggers this is what shopping is for." Sango said pulling out a Visa card. "Now let's hit the mall. This is going to be just like when you, Miroku, Inuyasha, and me used to go like everyday in junior high. That is until Inu moved. But, after all these years we're finally going to see him again. This is the best day of me life." Kagome said now joyfully.

"Yeah I know, I rock. But, come on let's go we need to get you something to wear." Sango said now pulling Kagome out the door to her younger brother's blue mustang convertible. As they hopped in Kagome asked, "Sango how did you get Kohaku to let you take his car after he saw what you did to yours?" "That was easy I didn't ask. I just borrowed it like I borrowed my dad's Visa." Sango replied coolly and winked at her best friend.

"Sango, one of these days girl you're going to get so busted." "We'll see. But, until then let's enjoy life, you know kick back and relax. And plus I will never get caught because I am queen of the chocolate, ass kicking bunnies. Muhahaha bow down to me." Sango said laughing hysterically along with Kagome. "Sango, I remember when you did this at the beginning of eighth grade. When Inu had to break the news that he was moving. I cried for a week, but you always found a way to make me laugh."

"Yeah Kags I remember. Everyone that tried to come in your room you threw something at from a water bottle to a hairdryer. Your whole room got trashed. And then your mom sent me up and you hit me with a basketball. But, I ended up making you feel better in the long run." "Yeah I'm still grateful for that Sango. And for the 1,000,000th time I said I was sorry for throwing that basketball at you."

"I'm just fucking with you Kags I forgave you a long time ago for that. Anyway we're here so let's go find something for you to look good in for your man Inuyasha Taisho. And for me to look good for Miroku Wakaki."(Not his real last name, but besides Kagome's I have no clue who's last name is what.) Sango said dragging Kagome behind her. "Sango you know me and Inuyasha never liked each other like that." "Oh come on Kagome everyone knew you two had it bad for the each other. And plus you are turning 21 years old tomorrow and you're still a virgin. And I know that all these years you planned to save yourself for Inuyasha."

"Sango! That's not true. How could you think that? You're turning into Miroku." "I am not he's a lecher and I just have a dirty mind. It's not the same." "What ever Sango at least I didn't lose my virginity when I was fourteen to an ass grabber." "Oh come on Kagome if Inuyasha never moved you would've lost your virginity to him at the same age so I wouldn't be talking."

"Oh let's just shut up and find something to wear for the concert. Deal Sango?" "Deal Kaggers." After three hours of shopping they both finally picked out the perfect outfits. Kagome settled on black bell-bottom glow jeans, red glitter tube-top, and red, open toed, Gucci glitter shoes. (That look nothing like the ones from The Wizard Of Oz. There's no place like home. There's no place like home. Lol) And Sango settled on white bell-bottom glow jeans, a blue glitter tube-top, and blue, open toed, Gucci glitter shoes.

After paying they took off toward Kagome's apartment. As the walked through the door, they set their bags down. Then Kagome broke the silence, "Sango since the concert's tomorrow. Do you want to sleep here?" "Sure Kaggers, but it's already 10:30. So let's go to bed. I'm beat." Sango answered yawning. "Okay come on you can sleep in the guest room and I'll go get the p.js you left here last week." With that Kagome walked off down the hall leaving Sango in the guest room.

Sango walked over and sat on the bed. "Hey Sango here's your clothes." Kagome said tossing them at her, "Good-night see you tomorrow and thanks again for scoring the tickets." "No problem Kaggers. Good-night don't let Inuyasha bite." "Shut up Sango. See you in the morning." With that Kagome walked out, went to her room, changed into her shorts and a sports bra, climbed into bed, and went to sleep. And Sango also changed into her pajamas, climbed into bed, and went to sleep.

A/N Hope you liked it. I know it wasn't any good, but hey I try. Anyway, R&R. Bye, bye.


	2. The Concert

Hey guys! Oh my god. **cries** I'm so happy with all the reviews I got. You all rock, love ya. So I'm dedicating this chapter to all of you.

Disclaimer: I'm working on it. But, thus far I still don't own Inuyasha or any of the songs in this chapter.

And once again a special thanks to:

**Zoey (girl, your one of my best reviewers thank you so much and if your into my type of depression thing read my two poems)  
**

**Black.Knight.Mare (thanks for reviewing all my stuff)  
**

**lilrin13  
**

**inulover2004  
**

**inu and kag**

**anime-lover-forever2007**

**gcrose28**

**silverfoxangel**

**a chic**

**InuAcosta**

**silver-angel-sakura**

**Kagome M.K**

**inu-lover-alwayz-n-4eva**

**eveilpristess345**

**Kasha-TheInuFreak2**

**Neya**

**lovelykagome**

**IttleBit InuFan**

**why should u care**

**kilara899**

Okay that was all the reviews I got so far. And thank you so, so, so, so, so, so, so much. **huggles you all** Enough with the emotional crap. Okay now the moment you've all been waiting for **drum role**…

Chapter 2: The Concert

Kagome woke up to the fresh scent of coffee in the air. She began to stretch and then collapsed back on her bed. 'Hmm I think I'm going to sleep in today. To, to, to tired to get up.' After thinking that Kagome began to drift into a light five-second sleep before Sango popped into her room. "Oh my dear Kaggers, this will just not do. We need to get you up and dressed for your meeting with your man. Now up young lady. March!" Sango stated like she was Kagome's mother.

"Err… no Sango leave me alone. I'm tired." Kagome yawned. "Kagome Higurashi get up this instant!" Sango half stated, half yelled in her oh-so-famous if you don't listen to me right now I'll kick your fucking ass tone. "No Sango. You puny little idiot. Let. Me. Frickin'. Sleep." Kagome shot back pulling the blanket over her head. "Dammit! Kagome I warned you twice and then your talking to me like a retarded person. So I'm going to count to three and if you don't get out of bed right freaking now I'm going to kick your sorry Japanese girl ass! One… Two… Two and a half… Three!"

With that Sango ripped the covers off of her best friend and began giving her a nuggy. "Stop Sango! Come on I'll get up I promise!" Kagome screamed. "Let me think about that Kagome… hmm… I guess but get up now!" Sango said coolly and getting off the bed with Kagome following. "You bitch. And plus one. My ass isn't sorry and two. You're Japanese too. So I still stand by my statement that you're a puny idiot and a bitch, not to mention evil." Kagome mumbled the last part.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah shut up remember I have your concert ticket and you don't have to go. I can always bring someone else. And I would've beat you to a pulp a minute ago but I went soft because it is your birthday." Sango growled. "What ever Sango I know you wouldn't take the ticket away, because I do recall back when we were kids that you and Miroku used to sneak around and try to get me and Inuyasha together. So it would ruin all your hard work if you didn't take me and then you would still owe me a birthday present. And you know as well as I do that I can so kick your ass." Kagome stated mockingly.

"Fine you win. Anyway let's go get some coffee I just made it a bit ago." Sango stated in defeat. "Sure Sango I need the caffeine let's go!" and with that Kagome took off down the hall, to the kitchen dragging Sango behind. "Thanks Sango I needed it now I'll be able to beautify myself for…" Kagome suddenly stopped when realizing what she was about to say. "Damn Kags you want to beautify yourself for Inuyasha… SWEET! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! You love him." Sango shouted.

"No I don't Sango!" Kagome yelled finishing off her second cup of coffee and starting on her third, "I was going to say beautify myself for… for… um just for the hell of it I want to just look good. Is that a crime?" she said blushing madly. "Suuuuuuuuuuuuree what ever you say Kagome. Anyway move over I'm getting more coffee and then were going to go change. The concert's in an hour and a half." Sango said excitedly. 'What! An hour and a half! Let's get dressed." Kagome yelled after finishing her seventh and last cup of coffee.

One Hour Later 

After putting on the finishing touches of make-up the girl's looked perfect. Kagome was wearing the outfit she bought yesterday. The black bell-bottom glow jeans, red glitter tube-top, and the red, open toed Gucci glitter shoes. Along with some light red eye shadow, black mascara, silver sparkle lip-gloss, and last but not least the silver and ruby best friend necklace Inuyasha gave her in the fifth grade with matching ruby earrings.

Sango on the other hand was wearing the outfit she bought yesterday too. The white bell-bottom glow jeans, blue glitter tube-top, and blue, open toed, Gucci glitter shoes. Also with blue eye shadow, black mascara, clear, sparkle lip-gloss, and just and plain gold choker with sapphire earrings.

"Damn, Kags we look hot! And I noticed, Miss Kagome that you are wearing your "friendship" necklace and earrings from our Inuyasha." Sango stated with a smirk. "Yeah what ever Sango I'm only wearing it because they're the only jewelry that matches my outfit." Kagome responded quickly while blushing a little. "Okay Kagome anyway we got to go pick up Miroku let's go."

15 Minutes Later 

Sango, Miroku, and Kagome were all standing waiting for the concert to begin. Sango got awesome tickets they got directly in the front. "God Sango I can't wait this is so exciting. Thanks for the best birthday present ever!" Kagome said hugging her best friend. "Oh just wait Kags there's more." Sango and Miroku replied grinning. "What do you two mean more?" Kagome asked raising an eyebrow. "Shh you'll see Kagome… you'll see. For now just enjoy the concert. It should start soon." Sango said turning to face the stage.

Five minutes later Inuyasha walked out on stage his band following. Both girls could barely contain themselves especially Kagome. Miroku was calm as ever though. But, now they didn't have to contain themselves because after Inuyasha grabbed the microphone everyone began to scream.

"ALRIGHT! HOW'S EVERYONE DOING TONIGHT!" Inuyasha hollered. There was a huge scream from the audience. "OKAY I KNOW YOU ALL WANT TO HERE SOME MUSIC SO LET'S BEGIN SHALL WE!" There was another scream from the audience, which gave out indicated yes. So soon Inuyasha began in an awesome voice…

_When the visions around you_

_Bring tears to your eyes_

_And all that surround you_

_Are secrets and lies_

_I'll be your strength _

_I'll give you hope_

_Keeping your faith when it's gone_

_The one you should call_

_Was standing here all along_

_And I will take you in my arms_

_And hold you right where you belong_

'_Til the day my life is through_

_This I promise you_

_This I promise you_

_I've loved you forever_

_In lifetimes before_

_And I promise you never_

_Will you hurt anymore_

_I give you my word_

_I give you my heart_

_This is a battle we've won_

_And with this vow_

_Forever has now begun_

_Just close your eyes_

_Each lovin' day_

_And know that this feeling won't go away_

'_Til the day my life is through_

_This I promise you_

_This I promise you_

_Over and over I fall_

_When I hear you call_

_Without you in my life, baby_

_I just wouldn't be living at all_

_And I will take you in my arms_

_And hold you right where you belong_

'_Til the day my life is through_

_This I promise you, baby_

_Just close your eyes_

_Each lovin' day_

_And know this feeling won't go away_

_Every word I say is true_

_This I promise you_

_Every word I say is true_

_This I promise you_

_I promise you_

As the song finished the whole crowd cheered especially the three people in the front. "Okay as some of you may know the reason I am throwing this concert is because of an old friend I used to know here before I moved to Rome she was really awesome and I hope she's here tonight." Inuyasha stated in a kind of hurt tone, "Anyway this next song is dedicated to her, Kagome Higurashi."

It's undeniable… that we should be together… It's unbelievable how I used to say that I found her… 

_The places you need to know, if you don't know just how I feel,_

_Then let me show you now that I'm for real…_

_If all things in time, time will reveal…_

_Yeah…_

_One… you're like a dream come true…_

_Two… jus wanna be with you…_

_Three… girl it's plain to see… that you're the only one for me…_

_Four… repeat steps one, two, three…_

_Five… make you fall in love with me…_

_If ever I believe our work is done… then I start back at one. (yeah)_

_So incredible… the way things work themselves out…_

_And all emotional, once you know what it's all about babe…_

_And undesirable… for us to be apart…_

_Never would have made it very far…_

'_Cause you know that you got the keys to my heart_

'_Cause…_

_One… you're like a dream come true_

_Two… jus wanna be with you_

_Three…girl it's plain to see… that you're the only one for me_

_Four… repeat steps one, two, three_

Five… make you fall in love with me 

_If ever I believe our work is done… then I start back at one…_

_Say farewell to the dark night… I see the coming of the sun…_

_I feel like a little child… whose life has jus begun…_

_You came and reach into the light,_

_Into this lonely heart of mine…_

_You through out the lifeline… Just in the nick of tiimmmeee…_

_One… you're like a dream come true_

_Two… jus wanna be with you_

Three… girl it's plain to see… that you're the only one for me.. girl and… 

_Four… repeat steps one, two, three_

_Five… make you fall in love with me_

_If ever I believe our work is done… then I start back at one._

As soon as the song came to an end everyone screamed. Sango, Miroku, and especially Kagome were in shock. And then Kagome did what no one expected she cried. "I can't believe he dedicated it to me. I love him." Kagome wailed, but no one besides Miroku and Sango heard because the crowd was so loud. "Duh Kagome he loves you he always has don't you realize that?" Sango yelled. "Yeah I guess… I do…now." Kagome sniffled her reply.

"Okay you guys shut up! Inuyasha's going to say something!" Miroku yelled. "Okay according to my manager there's a birthday girl here today. And we all know the tradition. The birthday girl gets to sing a duet with me so bring that birthday girl up here and first I'll sing a special song for her." Inuyasha spoke loudly.

"Sango! You didn't!" Kagome yelled. "No me and Miroku did now get your ass on stage he's waiting!" Sango said pushing her up. "Okay birthday girl this is my song dedicated to you." With that Inuyasha began to sing.

A/N Okay that's the end of the chapter and I'll put the song in next chapter. Hope you like it. R&R. Thanks bye, bye. And please no flames. I stayed up until 3:30 a.m. working on this.


End file.
